The perks of being me
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: There are a lot of perkes when you're the little sister of Troy Bolton. OC, Troypay oneshot


The perks of being Troy Bolton's sister

--

Where do I start? Should I start with my parents? My supportive, eager, accomplished, parents. Should I start with my brother? My perfect, smart, caring, and talented brother. People would always come up to me and tell me how lucky I was to have the family I did. Girls would come up to me and tell me how lucky I was that my brother was so hot. I mean eww! I don't want to hear about how girls think of my brother. I get it..he's good looking, but seriously, it sickens me a little every time a girl calls my brother the 'hottie superbomb Troy Bolton'. yes my brother is Troy Bolton. Campared to him, I'm just your normal all american girl.

My brother too seemed to have the perfect life. He ruled East high. Everyone loved him. He was the most popular guy there and everyone looked up to him. He had alot of friends. Acually the whole school was practically his friends. He had the perfect girlfriend. Sharpay Evans. East high's queen. Personally I always like her. She and I had become friends and I loved her like a sister. She was sweet and fun to hang with. She had taught me a lot of things too. She taught me how to play guitar and the piano. She helped me hit high notes when singing and even got me a spot in a musical. being a freshman, it was rare to get a spot in the play, but when your Troy Bolton's sister and Sharpay Evan's friend. You get perks.

I got an instant ticket to popularitly as soon as I first opened the doors to East High. Girls wanted to be me because I hung out with Sharpay and Troy was my brother. Guys liked to hang with me because they thought my brother was cool or they thought my dad was cool. I pretty much rule the freshman part of the school and all of it has to do with the connections I have. Which meant I got an invite to all the coolest parties. I usually had a boyfriend and lots of friends. But my best friends were Lauren, Sierra, Brenda, Will, Nick, and Joe. They had been my friends since before I even became the most popular girl in school living the dream life. I had, of course, brought them with me to popularitly. Being the princess of the school, I got to chose who was a popular. I was the princess of the school, Sharpay was queen and Troy was king. People would see all three of us walking down the halls together we got a lot of looks...well praises acually. People adored us, but then again. That's just another perk to being Troy Bolton's little sister.

"Hey, whatcha thinking about?" Troy asked, snapping me out of my daze. We were on out way to school.

"Nothing...just thinking." I ansawerd half honestly.

"About what?"

"Life." I shrugged. It was a simple enough question, but the ansawer was a little to complicated. He gave me an odd look and turned back to looking at the road.

"What about life?" Seriously, what was with all the questions? Was he like practicing to be a freaking teacher or something. It alwasy bugged me when he did that. He could never leave well enough alone. He always had to know and fix everyhting. He died to be the hero.

"About your life acually." I took a deep breathe and prepared for the rest of the questions to resoom.

He looked at me, a little amused. "What about my life?"

"How perfect it is." I turned to look out the window. I could feel him look at me and smirk.

"Hello little sis, but so yours." He chuckled a little.

I shrugged again. "Yeah...I guess." I was still starring out the window. I could feel him glancing at me every once in a while.

"Okay what's going on?" He asked in amusement.

I finally turned to face him. "Just think about it Troy. You have the perfect high school life. Your captain of the basketball team, you've got tons of friends. You rule the school, your their king. You have the perfect girlfriend, and everybody loves you." He gave me a look of shocked and confusion. I knew what he was wondering. He was wondering where the hell that came from. I could read him like an open book for two year olds. You know how there's always that one person in your life that knows you better than your self? Well I was that person in Troy's life. To my displeasure, he was also that person in my life. Only I had to admit, I was pretty hard to read sometimes.

I saw that he was thinking of something to say when he turned his eyes back toward the road with a focsed face and gripped the wheel tighter. I knew it might take him a while. I picked up his phone and started going through his old text messages with Sharpay and Chad. Honestly, to me, they were pretty funny.

"Don't mess up my phone." He finally spoke. I just rolled my eyes. Didn't he know that I probibly knew more about cell phones than he did, which is just kinda sad when you think about it.

Suddently my eyes ran over one from Nick. My best friend since...well...forever. I knew that Troy and Nick were friends, so it didn't really suprise me. What suprised me was what was written in the message. It said not to tell me something and keep it a secret. What would Nick tell my brother and keep from me.

"Hey what's with this message?" I asked Troy as I slid the phone in front of his face. He took it with one hand and carefully read it while still keeping an eye on the road. I could tell Troy was a little nervous, but he hid it well.

"It's nothing." Seriously, who did he think he was kidding?

"Oh come on. You know that's it's practically impossible to lie to me, right?" Which was true, and he knew that as well.

"If I told you Nick would seriously kill me." It must have been pretty big beacause Nick was acually one of those calm, kept together, sensitive, sweet types. Who rarely ever went around making any kind of threaths.

"Just tell me Troy." I didn't like beating around the bush.

"Sorry, can't." He shrugged. Okay now I was getting a little mad.

A smile crept across my face. "If you dont tell me I'll call Chad and Sharpay and tell them both that you have a crush on Ryan." Troy looked at me wide eyed...he knew I'd do it.

"You wouldn't." Seriously, did he not know me at all?

"Of course I would. Where the hell have you been the last fifteen years?" I layed back in the seat and rolled my eyes. He was still giving me the same look.

"Just ask Nick about it. He'll tell you." He said as his eyes went back to normal size and once again turnd to look at the road.

"Fine." I mummbled as I sat lower in the seat and crossed my arms across my chest. Why did my brother have to be so damn trustworthy and keep all the secrets people told him?

--

We walked into school and went out seperate ways. He went to Sharpay's locker and I went to Nick's. I had a mission.

Troypay

So I found out nothing about Nick. He ended up avoiding me for the rest of the day after I mentioned the text. What was going on with him? All well I had more important things to worry about. Like helping Sharpay find the perfect dress for the dance. We had been shopping for a couple hours and she hadn't found naything she really liked yet. I was sitting on the stool waiting for her to come out. When she did she had a beautiful pick spaggetti strap dress that went right abover her knees. It had a cute flower print on it and Sharpay looked gorgeaous.

"So what do you think?" She asked, spinning in front of the mirror.

"You look fabulous."

"You think?"

"Totally. You look fantastic."

"Thanks. Now we need to find you something." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" I was a little confused.

"I got you into the party."She said casually.

"Are you serious?" This was awasome! If I got into this party then I'd be making freshman history. Infact I'd be making sophmore history. I'd have my place as the mmost popular girl in school (behind Sharpay of course) locked up till I was out of high school.

"Of course I'm serious. You're in." She smiled.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you." I ran over and gave her a big hug. "This is awsome! you're the best Shar." I said, still hugging her.

She just laughed. "It was really no problem. You deserve to be there. This is your chance to shine."

"Thank you so much Shar. You are the greatest."

"Thanks. Well if we're going to find you the perfect dress then we better get to looking."

Like I said...being Sharpay's Evan's friend had it's perks.

--

It was Friday night and my parents invited the Evans over for dinner. My dad was telling stories about things that never even happened that he gets played off as the hero. He always did, trying to impress people. I rolled my eyes whne my dad started telling a story about how he had told off the cops. My dad and Mr.Evans were sitting and talking, seeing who had the better stories. Mrs. Evans and my mom were talking about some gossip that my mom had heard at her yoga class. Once again I rolled my eyes. Sharpay and Troy were flirting like crazy. He had his hand on her knee and they were whispering things in each others ears. Ryan and I kept making funny faces at each other across the table trying to keep ourselfs entertained. It was funny when Ryan made certain expressions because he had some of the funniest facials I'd ever seen.

My dad had just told another lame joke and him and Mr.Evans were laughing obnoxiously. My mom and Mrs.Evans joined in the laughing, not even knowing what the joke was. Sharpay and Troy finally looked up. They looked at they're parents then they both rolled their eyes and went back to flirting. I just smiled at the couple. I was goiing to ask to be excused but then I would feel bad about just leaving poor Ryan to sufer through this rather boring dinner. I just didn't have the heart to do it.

"Uh..dad?" I spoke. Dad looked up at me and nodded his head to show that he was listening. "Can me and Ryan be excused? I want to show him an idea I have for the muscial." I lied. I looked at Ryan and saw him smile at me with gratitude. i just nodded and turned back to my dad to har the ansawer.

"Sure that's fine." He waved us off and went back to his corny joke. I rolled my eyes _again_, and Ryan and I walked upstairs. As we walked up the stairs I heard Troy asking if hima nd Sharpay could go out to the backyard.

For about half an hour me and Ryan just hung out in my room and listened to music until Troy came to ask us if we wanted to hangout outside. We said yes and went for a late night swim. We all jumped into the pool, most of us were fully clothed. It was getting darker, but we figured that our parents would be inside for at least two more hours.

Besides the really boring dinner, we all had alot of fun, just splashing and hanging out in the pool. It was nice. I was a freshman hanging out with three of the most popular senoirs at our school and I felt right at home. Well technically I was hime, but that's beside the point. I was an unnormal, normal kid. If that makes sence? But to me it does. It's who I am. I'm Troy Bolton's little sister, and belive me. It has it's perks.

Toypay

It's a month later. I'm still East high's princess and due to that party, will be for a long time. I found out what nick's secret was...he liked me. I never expected that and I was shocked, but happy. I liked him too. So we've been together for a month. Sharpay and Troy are still all lovey dovey, and I have no doubt in my mind that they will get married someday. It's just a matter of time.The musical went great. We all got oncores and standing ovastions. People loved us, but hen again. People loved us anyway. We were royalty, and I knew just why I was. It was because of my brother. He gave me the perfect high school life, and I loved him even more for that. I mean after all...being Troy Bolton's little sister has an awful lot of perks.

--

_Alrighty then..so new oneshot. I might make a sequel to thing because I have an idea for it. Tell me what yout think,please!_

_-Peace!_


End file.
